Kissing You
by LORD ANGELO
Summary: Un sort, deux ennemis, une séance de bécotage d’enfer. Que demande le peuple  ! HPDM


Titre : Kissing You (_T'embrasser_ en français)

Résumé : Un sort, deux ennemis, une séance de bécotage d'enfer. Que demande le peuple ! Harry/Draco.

Note : Tout est dit dans le résumé, c'est une de ses histoires un peu fofolles qui vous trottent dans la tête et qui ne veulent plus en sortir à moins de les coucher sous Word…petits sadiques va. Les POV sont en italiques.

Avertissement : Lime, Slash HPDM.

- - - -

Kissing You Prologue 

-Potter !!!

_Oh, non !!! Pas lui. Pas maintenant._

Harry ferma le livre brutalement, se maudissant de ne pas avoir apporté sa cape d'invisibilité. Se retournant, il vit l'expression malicieuse de Draco Malefoy.

-Alors Potter ! Tu joues aux insomniaques ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, tu n'as pas eu assez d'autographes à signer ce soir?

-Dégage Malefoy, on a strictement rien à se dire, Harry essaya de passer devant lui mais ce dernier se mit juste devant lui à la dernière seconde.

-Oh non, hors de question. D'abord, je veux savoir ce que le héros de la nation fait à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs de l'école.

-Rien qui puisse concerner ta petite personne, Harry cracha en essayant de se dégager mais Draco s'interposait toujours entre lui et le dernier couloir menant aux escaliers de la tour griffondor.

Il était presque minuit, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, Harry avait l'impression que la moindre respiration se faisait écho entre ses murs sans compter Malefoy qui l'avait découvert, faisant un bruit pas possible.

-Accio livre ! Lança le blond avec sa baguette.

-Malefoy, NON…le livre s'échappa de ses mains sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit

-Voyons voir, la baguette de Draco s'illumina et il lut, _Milles et une astuces sur l'amour_!!! Qu'est ce qui se passe, St.Potter, on a du mal à conclure ces derniers temps… ? Ce dernier ricana.

-RENDS-MOI MON LIVRE IMMEDIATEMENT !!!

Harry se maudit de s'être emporté de la sorte car sa voix fit un écho épouvantable dans cette aile du château. Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'il entendit les pas de Rusard, suivis d'un miaulement de Miss Teigne, se rapprocher de plus en plus.

-Je te hais ! Cracha t il en doublant Malefoy pour s'enfuir dans la direction opposée.

-Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche Potter ! Draco le regarda s'éloigner et cria, 'IL EST LA' à l'intention de Rusard. Il était préfet en chef, il avait tous les droits d'être ici à cette heure là mais par contre Potter c'était autre chose et Draco comptait bien lui faire payer.

Harry fit demi-tour lorsque son ennemi juré attira l'attention de Rusard tout en sachant qu'il lui faudrait revenir sur ses pas pour monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il jetait un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit que Malefoy le suivait à la trace, son livre ouvert entre ses mains. Un ruban rouge dépassa du livre.

Oh ! Non. Pas cette page là. 

-Cours Potter…cours…tu ne m'échapperas pas, Draco ricanait derrière son dos.

Il prit le prochain couloir et sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. L'endroit était extrêmement sombre, il ne pourrait même pas allumer sa baguette car Rusard repèrerais la lumière à l'instant même. Non il fallait trouver une autre solution ou ce serait la détention.

Harry se posa un instant contre le mur pour réfléchir. D'abord, il devait échapper à Rusard puis récupérer son livre des mains de Malefoy…avant que ce dernier sache ce qu'il avait écrit sur une des pages du livre.

Une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Harry se tapit dans l'ombre au cas où.

-Potter ? Draco murmura. Il entendait la respiration rauque de Potter mais ne pouvait pas le voir.

Les pas de Rusard s'approchèrent inexorablement de là où ils se trouvaient.

Après une demie seconde d'hésitation, il répondit enfin à son interlocuteur.

-Quoi ?

-Entre… il vit l'ombre de Draco Malefoy s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

C'est un piège 

Il le savait.

Comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

C'était un piège.

Jamais Draco Malefoy ne lui tendrait la perche de cette façon. Jamais il ne lui tendrait de perche tout cours.

A moins qu'il n'ait vu ce qu'il y avait dans le livre.

_Ce serait pire qu'une détention._

Malefoy voulait marchander son silence. Harry le savait au plus profond de lui-même mais la lutte était inégale. Il devait d'abord se débarrasser de Rusard avant d'affronter Malefoy.

Il vit l'ombre de Rusard et de Miss Teigne sur les murs, à travers la lampe que ce dernier n'oubliait jamais d'apporter pendant ses rondes de nuit.

Harry se jeta dans la pièce et ferma la porte en ne faisant aucun bruit.

C'était presque un miracle !

Presque toutes les portes de Poudlard grinçaient terriblement la nuit venue. Harry avait toujours pensé que c'était là une façon pernicieuse pour le personnel de Poudlard d'empêcher les élèves y entrer la nuit. Cela ne l'avait jamais arrêté d'y jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps pendant toutes ses années à _marauder_ dans l'enceinte de Poudlard avec ou sans ses deux meilleurs amis.

Peut être que Malefoy avait jeté un sort dans la serrure. Après tout, il avait bien ouvert cette porte sans que Harry n'entende la moindre murmure d'un sortilège.

C'était ridicule de penser à ce genre de chose _maintenant_. Lui-même n'était pas capable de faire de la magie sans sa baguette alors imaginez Malefoy…Harry chassa cette pensée de sa tête tout en sachant que si c'était effectivement vrai, son image de super héros en prendrait un coup.

Harry rit intérieurement. Il était vraiment ridicule de penser à ça à l'instant même où Rusard et son complice, Miss Teigne, inspectait les moindres recoins. La chatte miaula une fois devant la porte. Rusard poursuivit sa route

Harry se tapit jusqu'à côté de la porte et s'attendait à ce que Malefoy, qui s'était tranquillement assis près d'une des grandes fenêtres, ouvre la porte et le dénonce mais cela n'arriva jamais.

_C'est mauvais. Très mauvais._

Rusard entrouvrît la porte et Draco se leva immédiatement pour l'accueillir.

Harry était juste derrière la porte

-Monsieur Rusard, ils se sont échappés ! s'écria t il.

-C'était donc toi qui as crié. La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le noir ?

Harry pouvait sentir son cœur battre si fort, comme s'il était au creux. Une fine couche de sueur apparut sur son front.

Ce n'était qu'une détention. Il en avait eu une bonne dizaine depuis le début de sa scolarité mais il ne voulait pas se voir couvert de honte. Pas devant Draco Malefoy.

-Je faisais ma ronde, comme d'habitude, Draco se bomba le torse pour bien montrer son badge de préfet… Et j'ai vu deux élèves quitter le couloir. Des griffondors…je pensais qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés ici mais ils m'ont semé, il grogna en essayant d'avoir l'air offusqué par cet échec.

Draco se mit devant Rusard, toujours debout sur le seuil de la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à Potter. Il avait des projets pour lui mais il fallait d'abord se débarrasser de Rusard et surtout de Miss Teigne qui commençait à donner des coups de pattes véhéments à la porte.

_Il faut que j'empêche ce maudit chat de tout faire foirer._

-Elle est malade ? Draco s'enquit faussement.

La question eut l'effet escompté puisque Rusard se baissa pour prendre la chatte, qui n'était qu'à trente centimètres du pied de Potter, dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce que te fais dire ça ? Rusard fronça des sourcils en soulevant Miss Teigne, la tournant et retournant dans tous les sens comme s'il était un médicomage en train d'examiner un patient.

-C'est que…vous savez … je ne suis qu'un élève mais je trouve qu'elle s'est un peu dégradée ces derniers temps.

-Qu'est ce que tu t'y connais en chat ? Rusard lança, trahissant une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. La chatte miaulait de plus en plus devant le pelotage incessant de son maître.

-Ce sont certainement des puces, Draco continua, des véritables parasites. J'ai eu un chat en cadeau une fois, pour mon anniversaire, il avait des puces et il en est mort.

Un grondement s'échappa de la bouche de Rusard, 'Tu peux faire quelque chose, tu le peux…' une once de menace flottait dans son timbre de voix.

-Evidemment.

------

Note : J'espère que ce petit prologue vous a plu. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre où nos protagonistes vont devoir se livrer à une séance de bécotage contre leurs grés (enfin c'est ce qu'ils disent tous ).


End file.
